Bound
by selana1505
Summary: Eric likes to be tied up by Godric - a little bit of smut, written for the lover100 prompt 'Kinky'. It's not too kinky though, just some light bondage


Godric had shown up at Fangtasia, unannounced, but not unwelcome. Eric was a bit surprised, Godric usually let him know when he would visit him to make sure that Eric was free to spend time with him. As it was, he had to sort out some problems at the club first, didn't really have time for his maker. Oh, they were sitting in a booth together, but Eric was b usy talking to some new vampires who had arrived in Shreveport and wanted to stay. Finally he was done and was alone with Godric.

"Eric, let's go home." Godric put his hand on Eric's arm, barely present, but it sent a shiver down his spine. As fast as he could without looking strange, he left the main area of Fangtasia, closely followed by his maker. They just stopped for a moment to let Pam know that they would be gone, then Godric led him out the back door and into his car.

Eric drove them home in silence, they didn't really need to talk. Just the thought of what might - no, would - happen later made Eric's skin tingle. When they reached his house, he hurried out of the car almost before the engine had completely died down.

Godric chuckled. "Are you in a hurry to get somewhere?" His eyes glinted with mischief. "It's not even midnight, we've got almost all night."

Eric didn't reply, he just took Godric's hand and pulled him into the house, through the kitchen and a hallway into his bedroom. In front of the bed he stopped, turned to Godric, and slowly raised the hand he was still holding to his lips. He kissed his maker's palm softly. "It's been way too long since you've visited me."

"I know." Godric sighed. "I had some trouble in my area, couldn't get away any earlier." He leaned into the taller man. "But now that I'm here, I plan to make the most of it." His lips ghosted over Eric's chest, barely there and yet he was all too aware of every touch. "Strip for me, then get on the bed, on your back." Godric's voice was almost a whisper, but it was like an order, one that Eric followed all too willingly.

He stripped slowly, wanted to give Godric something to look at. The jacket slid off his shoulders, then he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding his finger underneath the silk, tugging it out of his waistband. He wouldn't take it off, not yet, he knew exactly how good the dark silk looked against his pale skin. He glanced at Godric, yes, he had his full attention, good. With a smile, Eric opened his belt, the button of his pants and the zipper while he toed his shoes off. He was so much taller than this maker, but he suddenly felt small, vulnerable under his gaze. Almost of their own accord, his hands lost their hold on his pants, let them drop, pool around his feet.

Godric licked his lips, then suddenly he was right there, in front of Eric. "Stop teasing me." His hands went up to Eric's shoulders and pushed the shirt off, down his arms until it caught around his wrists. Lust surged through Eric at the sudden movement, the forcefulness of his maker. He moaned when he realized that his hands were caught in the shirt, the cuffs were still buttoned.

"You want to play, Eric?" Godric's voice teased him, a small hand wrapped into the shirt, tugged on it, pulled Eric to his knees. He didn't even think about resisting. Godric went down with him, knelt in front of him. "I like it when I get to play with you, but you know that I make the rules." Eric shivered when Godric unexpectedly tore the shirt in half, Eric's wrists still trapped in the sleeves. The sound of ripping fabric was unnaturally loud in the room.

"Get on the bed, on your back, hands above your head." Godric ordered and stepped away from Eric.

"Yes, Godric." Eric stood up and tried to remove the remnants of his shirt.

"Leave it!" Godric's voice was still calm, quiet, but Eric immediately stopped what he was doing. A shiver ran down his spine, he loved when Godric was like this, took control of their encounter, of him. He didn't think any more, just did as he was told, laid down in the bed and crossed his wrists above his head. The shreds of his shirt were tangled around them and over the pillow, teased the skin of his arms.

Godric smiled at him, then knelt on the bed and used what was left of Eric's shirt to tie his hands together and to the headboard. He felt helpless, vulnerable, yet safe at the same time. Eric knew that the silk would never be able to hold him, if he really wanted to get free, nor would the headboard. But just the feeling of being restricted sent a wave of arousal through his body. And to know that it was Godric who had put him into this position was even better.

Eric's arms were pulled over his head, slightly upwards, his shoulders complained about the strain put on them. Part of him loved it, to submit to his maker, to allow him to do whatever he wanted. Another part wanted to tear the silk apart, touch Godric, kiss him. Eric got lost in his thoughts, imagined what it would be like to push Godric down on the bed, kiss him, fuck him, bite him.

"Shouldn't you be focused on me?" Godric's voice was suddenly hard, cold. "I think I'll have to do something to keep your mind from wandering away." A cold hand slid down Eric's arm, over his chest, fingernails scratching lightly. Every touch felt like fire, even if Godric's hands were as cool as his own skin. Eric arched into the touch, wanted more, but Godric just kept ghosting over his body, now with his palms, then his fingertips, then nails. The touches were barely there, but Eric was all too aware of every single one. It wasn't enough, he needed more. His hands clenched and unclenched, his whole body strained, tried to push into Godric's touch. Finally, the touches got harder, more precise, circled over his chest. Yes, Godric's fingers brushed over his right nipple, pinched it, hard. A moan escaped Eric as a mix of pleasure and pain shot through his body.

"I knew that would get your attention." Godric grinned. "Now, what should I do with you?" Eric looked up, feared - or was it hoped? - that the teasing would continue for a long while. He swallowed, then moaned again when Godric suddenly stopped touching him.

"Whatever you want to, Godric." Eric whispered. A low chuckle answered him, then, yes, Godric's hands were back, moved over his body lightly, teasing him again. He squirmed, wanted more. Godric's hands stilled, pressed his shoulder and hips down.

"Don't move." Godric whispered in his ear. "And close your eyes." Eric shuddered, but forced himself to hold still and close his eyes when Godric's hands began to wander again. "Yes, just like that." He could feel Godric's lips move over his ear. Then cool, firm lips pressed against his neck and Eric tilted his head back and to the side to give his maker better access.

Godric kissed down his neck, over his collarbone and up the other side of his neck again before he straddled Eric's body and kissed him forcefully. Eric moaned into the kiss while Godric's tongue parted his lips, demanded entrance. Hands moved up his arms again, held him down, trapped him more effectively than the silk ever could. Eric could feel Godric's strength and let go, stopped thinking, just gave himself over to feeling, to whatever his maker wanted to do to him.

Hands, lips started to wander over his body, touched him, set his skin on fire. Barely there touches, fingernails digging into his skin, soft kisses, wet tongue, bites. Pleasure, pain and frustration mixed, made his skin over sensitive. He never knew what would come next, it felt so good. A deep moan broke out of him when Godric bit down on his neck, blunt teeth, he didn't break skin, didn't drink, Eric almost sobbed with need, want.

He didn't know how long it went on like this, Godric teasing him, setting him on fire, making him feel so good - but he still needed more. Wanted to be bitten, to be fucked, to be owned completely.

"Please, Godric..." His voice broke when Godric moved lover, started to kiss and nip along the inside of his thighs.

"Shhhh, I've got you, I'll take care of you." He could feel Godric's lips move over his skin, felt him push his legs up, apart. A lick over the crease of his thigh, a hand moved lower, over his butt. A single finger pushed inside, barely slicked. Eric hissed, it felt so good, hurt a bit, he wanted more, needed it.

He begged again. "Please, need you, need more." Then he almost sobbed when the finger was gone again, Godric's hands and mouth left him.

"I'm here, shhh." Fabric rustled, then Godric was back, naked now. Eric felt soft skin glide over his naked body when Godric settled between his legs, smoothed his hands along Eric's sides, over his ribs, over his arms, until he covered him, held him. Their cocks touched, rubbed against each other, so good, still not enough. "What do you need, Eric, tell me." Godric's lips moved over his neck, teased him at the sensitive spot where it met his shoulder.

"Need you, inside me, please." Eric almost whimpered, eyes still tightly shut. Godric moved lower again, lifted off his body. The snap of a bottle cap, then the finger was back, slick now. One, no, two fingers pressed inside and Eric arched almost off the bed. God, it had been so long, it wasn't enough, he needed more. Godric seemed to sense that he couldn't stand the teasing for much longer and withdrew his finger, just to push back in with his cock now.

"Yes..." Eric moaned when Godric started to move, fucking him in a steady rhythm. He could feel his orgasm build with each thrust inside his body, getting so close, almost there. It still wasn't enough, almost, not quite. Then teeth, fangs at his neck, just scraping the skin. Godric's thrusts got faster, more erratic. Finally fangs pierced his skin, Godric drank. That pushed Eric over the edge, too much sensation, being taken, owned by Godric's cock, his fangs.

With a cry he came, all the built up tension left his body. Godric stopped to drink, kissed him with bloody lips. Eric could taste his own blood, eagerly kissed it off his makers lips. Godric thrust into him a few more times, then came with a moan that Eric swallowed in his kiss.

Exhausted they stayed like this for a while, Eric's hands still tied to the headboard, Godric draped over his chest. It was comforting, familiar. Then Godric untied him, casually ripped the shredded, crumpled pieces of what had once been a shirt from his wrists. They stayed on the bed, side by side, enjoyed being together again for a while.

They might have been together for a thousand years, but another thousand would not be enough to make them tired of the other's company. They were so much to each other, lovers, family, friends, it just felt right to lay here in the darkness, to talk about everything that was important to them. Yes, they had sex, but that wasn't was made their bond so unique, they trusted each other more than any other person on this world.

When dawn came nearer, Eric pulled the blanket over them and wrapped himself around the small form of his maker. He knew they'd have to part all too soon again, but for now he felt more content than he had in long time.


End file.
